


Someday

by icandrawamoth



Series: PopoWeek [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comforting Katsuki Yuuri, Costumes, Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 01, Relationship Problems, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Georgi has the worst love life. Yuuri offers encouragement.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PopoWeek day four prompts “making art to deal with a broken heart” and “Whatever happens, I’ll leave it all to chance / Another heartache, another failed romance / On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?” (The show must go on - The Queen).

Practice is long over, and Georgi knows he should go home, but he can't bring himself to do so. He's never liked being alone, and right now his apartment is a yawning, empty space, filled with too many memories. Being there only reminds him of what he no longer has.

He's grateful the rink is open so late. When he gets tired of skating, he can retire to the lounge, hang around until the owners (kindly) kick him out. Until then, there's always someone coming and going, a friendly face to chat with, a hope of distraction.

And between, he has his sketchbook. He can enjoy the glide of pencil across paper, bringing things to life that weren't there before. Idle doodles or things that might be considered works of art; anything to keep his mind busy.

The door of the lounge opens and he looks up to see Yuuri coming in with a mildly surprised look on his face. “I'm surprised you're still here,” the Japanese skater says.

Georgi shrugs, setting down his pencil. “I'm surprised you're not attached to Victor,” he says mildly.

“He's still with Yakov,” Yuuri tells him as he gets a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a seat next to him on the couch. “He has to get that combination spin just right, you know.” He catches sight of Georgi's sketchbook and leans in. “What have you got there?”

Georgi hands it over. “Just doodles, really.”

Yuuri's eyes widen as he pages through the pad. “Are these costume designs?”

“Probably nothing that'll ever get made, but yeah.” Georgi rubs the back of his neck a little self-consciously. He doesn't usually show these things to people, but if anyone's going to criticize him, it's not going to be Yuuri.

“There's no harm in asking,” Yuuri muses as he continues to look through the designs. A frown starts to worry his face, and Georgi is about to ask what's wrong when he looks up. “They're all really dark. Do you have a theme?”

Georgi looks away, his chest squeezing because _yes_ is there ever an answer to that.

“I'm sorry,” he hears Yuuri say quickly. “You don't have to tell me.”

“No, it's fine.” Georgi turns back, sighing deeply. “Last year is was 'heartbreak'; this year it's 'loneliness.'”

Yuuri's frown deepens. “Why?”

“Did you hear about what happened with me and Anya?” Yuuri nods, and Georgi tries not to feel hurt. Of course he'd heard; Georgi's failed relationship had been going through the gossip mill for the entire previous season. “Well, around the time of the GPF I started dated someone else. Elizaveta.” A wisp of a smile crosses his face but just as quickly vanishes. “Then she decided we weren't right for each other. I never really understood why.”

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri murmurs.

Georgi shoots him a little grateful look. “Sometimes I wonder what the point is, Yuuri. Maybe I'm just better off alone. That way no one can hurt me.” He's aware he just sounds pathetically sorry for himself, but he can't help it. He's tired of feeling this way. As much as he doesn't want to be alone, he doesn't want to hurt in the end either.

“That's not true, Georgi,” Yuuri says gently. “I'm sure you'll find someone eventually. Maybe when you're least expecting it.”

“Like you and Victor,” Georgi says, trying not to sound too jealous.

Yuuri winces, realizing. “Yeah, maybe. I think you just have to keep trying. You have to work to get what you want, right?” He gestures to his skate bag, lying beside him on the floor. “That's kind of what our lives are about, isn't it?”

Georgi smiles, just a little. “Maybe you're right. But...I think I'm not ready to give love another try just yet.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Yuuri offers him the sketchbook back. “I do like these, though. They're really impressive; I didn't even know you could draw. I think you should show them to Yakov.”

Georgi looks through the designs, trying to see them with fresh eyes. Maybe Yuuri is right.

“Maybe one of the less dark ones?” Yuuri muses. “Just as a suggestion; of course you don't have to do what I say. But maybe if you focus on the positives a little more, that might help you feel better?”

“Maybe...” Georgi looks up with a smile more genuine than any thus far. “Thanks, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles back. “You're welcome. I-”

Then the door bursts open and Victor comes waltzing in. “ _Yuuuuuri_ , time to go home!”

Yuuri gives Georgi a wry, apologetic look. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Georgi watches them leave arm in arm, wistful and a little hopeful. _Someday_ , he promises himself.


End file.
